Sweet Little Victories
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Neville barely manages to gather the courage to ask Hannah out. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Additional #1

Prompt: [Theme] Personal Triumph

Word Count: 1374

Beta: Tiggs and CK

A/N: Neville AU. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9.

Sweet Little Victories

Neville stared across the Great Hall. He could never go and talk to her but looking… well, looking didn't require any bravery. She laughed with her friends and Neville swore he could hear her sweet laughter across the hall.

Ginny nudged him with her elbow. "Staring again I see."

He blushed but didn't tear his eyes away from Hannah, not wanting to miss anything.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her?"

This got his attention. He tore his eyes away from Hannah's beauty and scowled at Ginny. "Oh, come off it, Ginny. You know she wouldn't be interested in me."

"And why not?" Ginny parred.

"Oh, come on, Gin. Look at me."

Ginny's eyes scanned the length of him slowly before she stared at him straight in the eyes. "And…? I don't see anything wrong with you."

He turned back to face Hannah and gently slammed his fists on the table. He knew she was just trying to help, but he hated having to have the same conversation with her. It got exhausting, not to mention depressing. He knew what was wrong with him, he knew Ginny knew what was wrong with him, so why did he keep having to tell her why it wouldn't work out? Why it would be pointless to go over and talk to Hannah. He pushed away his bowl of porridge in front of him and cradled his head in his hands.

"Ginny, I'm not brave, smart, athletic, or even in shape. I'm accident prone and I embarrass myself on a daily basis. She would never want to be with someone like me, how could she? She deserves so much more than I could ever give her."

"Well with an attitude like that you will never deserve her. You need to see your worth, Neville, and don't speak for her. The only way to truly find out if she likes you is TO ASK HER!" Ginny poked him in the shoulder before getting up angrily from the table. She stared at him for a moment before poking him again. "Honestly, Neville, I am not going to be a part of your pity party anymore. I have dealt with your mopey attitude for months now. I have supported you and tried to give you tips, and you just don't want to hear it. Either ask her or stop complaining to me about what a terrible guy you are because I won't listen to it anymore. You are great and you have so much to give. You are a top student in Herbology and you are the kindest guy I've ever met. Not every girl wants an athlete or popular guy, Neville."

She began to walk away but not before Neville was able to have the last word. "Says the girl who is in love with Harry Potter!"

Her face turned red and she stomped back over to him. "I said _some_ girls, Neville! For your information, I don't care that he is popular or is 'the chosen one' and yes, I will admit that Quidditch is something that we have bonded over but that doesn't mean that I like him BECAUSE he plays Quidditch." She poked him hard in the shoulder one more time. "Stop comparing yourself to other guys, Neville. Just be yourself!"

She then turned and stormed off quickly down the aisle. Curious eyes turned to Neville as they watched the scene unfold. Neville and Ginny were good friends, and they had never seen Neville on the receiving end of her wrath.

* * *

Neville had never fought with Ginny before and he felt awful about it. He didn't like fighting with anyone, least of all her. He felt like a kicked dog with his tail between his legs. That was part of his problem; he was a people pleaser and was submissive. He didn't like anyone being angry with him, heck he didn't like people being angry in general.

He had been so distracted all day that he had been even clumsier than usual. He had fallen or spilled something in every single class.

He turned a corner and ran straight into Professor Snape, and his books flew across the floor. Every student within the proximity laughed at him. Professor Snape promptly gave him detention. His cheeks flamed red as he ran away from the scene.

He ran around the corner trying to escape the faces of the smirking students and the disgusted sneer of Professor Snape. His head was down when he ran straight into someone else. His books were thrown across the floor for the second time in five minutes. He heard a heavy thud as the person that he had run into also fell on the floor. He quickly glanced up from his feet to find Hannah sprawled across the floor. His face was burning and he wanted to die. He knew what ever minimal chance that he had with died in that moment.

He quickly rushed to her side and held out his hand for her. "I am so sorry!" he stammered.

Hannah gently placed her hand in his and allowed Neville to help her to her feet.

"It's okay," she said gently. "It was my fault. I am so clumsy!"

Neville stared at her with an open mouth. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and he forgot how to breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Neville shook himself out of his daze. "Hurt me?" he asked cautiously. "No, I ran into you. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." He stared at her with wide eyes.

She giggled at his expression and bent down to gather his books for him. Neville bent down at the same time as she did and they knocked heads. They both rubbed their heads and Hannah's giggle turned into a full-blown laugh.

"Look at us!" She laughed. "We are ridiculous. Two peas in a pod."

His heart warmed at her words. She wasn't mad at him. She actually found the whole thing funny. Neville gaped at her reaction, his mouth sputtering like a fish out of water. He didn't know what to say to her. He never thought he would ever get a chance to talk to her and here she was, smiling directly at him. Her eyes were bright and danced with laughter.

He took a deep breath and quickly let out the words he had been longing to say for the last year now before he lost any courage he had. "WOULDYOULIKETOGOOUTWITHME?"

Her smile faded slightly and his heart stopped. He knew this was the moment that his dreams would be shattered.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"Never mind, it was stupid. I am so stupid," Neville muttered to himself. He began to back away, ready to run away as quick as possible before he died of embarrassment.

Hannah gently grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him before he could bolt from the scene.

"I don't think you are stupid, Neville. I just didn't understand what you said."

He looked at her for a long moment and took a deep breath. Well, he had already asked, hadn't he? This day couldn't possibly get any worse so he might as well just ask her again.

He looked at his feet and fidgeted before forcing the words out of his mouth. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? It's okay if you don't want to. I'm sure you're busy and have so many better things to do or so many better guys to do them with but I, uh, yeah," he finished lamely.

She giggled and he felt his face turn red again.

"I would love to go out with you sometime, Neville. I think you are great." She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "This weekend in Hogsmeade, we can have lunch?"

He nodded dumbly and she giggled before waving to him and continuing her way. Neville had done it, he had asked out his dream girl. He never would have thought that he would have enough courage to finally ask her, but he had managed to secure a date with her for this Saturday. It was his own personal victory.


End file.
